


suavemente bésame (que yo quiero sentir tus labios)

by pumyra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumyra/pseuds/pumyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—It seems a kiss is the only way to get Lance to shut up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	suavemente bésame (que yo quiero sentir tus labios)

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **VOLTRON: LEGENDARY DEFENDER  © DREAMWORKS**
> 
>  
> 
> **warning:** nsfw, fellatio
> 
> **note:** talking on twitter to ppl about nsfw headcanons. it was fun, turned one of mine into a fic. 

“Can we talk?” Keith says.

 

He's not looking at Lance which is strange because Keith always meets people’s eyes when he talks to them. He’s immediately concerned. Lance knows he and Keith bicker a lot but they do care about each other. They're friends, comrades. If something is wrong Lance will do his best to help.

 

“Uh, yeah, sure. No problem. When do you-?”

 

“Right now.”

 

Keith grabs his hand, pulling him along. They’re heading to Keith’s room. 

 

Lance is pushed inside. The door locks behind them.

 

“Whoa!” He says, “Jeez, what's the rush?”

 

Lance finds out exactly what the rush is when Keith mouth is on his. Lance opens his mouth when Keith’s tongue sweeps at the seam of his lips. Keith is so pushy, Lance thinks but that's okay. More than okay.

 

He pulls away, panting. He smirks at Keith when he says,“I thought you wanted to talk?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

And he does. He's not about to risk stopping this.

 

Keith’s mouth moves down his throat, pressing against his pulse, which flutters under Keith’s lips (that makes Keith huff in satisfaction and Lance tells him to shut up). Lance lets him leave a hickey. It doesn't really matter anymore. Everyone already thinks they know what they get up to when they go off on their own.

 

They walk back until Lance’s legs hit the edge of the cot (he hits his head before he can duck under to avoid it. Again, Keith laughs and again, Lance tells him to shut up).

 

Lance goes to pull Keith into the bed with him but his hands are pushed away.

 

“Just sit there and be quiet.”

 

Lance raises an eyebrow but shuts his mouth. Keith's hands work at taking off Lance’s pants and briefs, which he gladly helps out with.

 

“Why do you have all your clothes on but I’m half naked?”

 

He knows this goes against Keith's instruction to sit there and be quiet but, really he needs to know.

 

Keith only sighs, taking off his jacket and nothing else.

 

“That doesn't count!”

 

But Lance shuts up, grumbling only a little, when Keith levels him with a blank stare.

 

When Keith kneels in between Lance’s legs, a hand on his knee, Lance is already half hard. It never takes much really. Keith’s other hand slowly strokes Lance’s cock, up and down until he's hard and panting.

 

Keith’s tongue slides up along the length of his cock, before he takes it into his mouth. Lance can only stare wordlessly as Keith’s lips wrap around his dick. They always look soft and plush. Lance finds himself thinking about them at least once day. It's hard not to when he knows the kind of filthy things Keith's mouth can do, when he's experienced them first hand. And, Jesus, Keith’s blowjobs are basically a religious experience with the way he moves his lips and tongue to work at Lance, almost worshipful in the way he undoes Lance so thoroughly.

 

Lance hand lands on Keith’s head, petting his hair. Keith’s hair is another thing Lance thinks about, how soft it is even though he doesn’t use any conditioner (he still think he’s lying). He likes to run his hands through it so much. His hair always soft and smelling good (most times it’s enough to make him hard). Keith leans into his touch, sighing contently around Lance’s cock. His hand tangles in Keith’s hair, pulling gently as he thrusts against his mouth.

 

Keith likes it too, he can tell, with the way his hands clench on Lance’s thighs as he makes soft little noises in the back of his throat.

 

It’s the soft small noises Keith makes that always does Lance in. A small gasp around his cock when Lance’s tugs at his hair a little too roughly. A soft whimper or moan when Lance thrusts into his mouth. The one that always drives Lance a little wild though is the sigh Keith makes when Lance thrusts his hips (and  _ fuck,  _ just thinking about is enough to make Lance groan), pushing his cock further into his mouth until it hits the back of his throat (And Keith,  _ fucking  _ Keith man, he doesn’t even gag. He just takes it). The sigh he makes is soft and content and deeply satisfied. That’s when Lance finally comes, spilling himself into Keith’s mouth.

 

Keith swallows. He always swallows, swirls his tongue over the tip of Lance’s dick and sucks softly before pulling away. His cheeks flush and his lips red, wet, and swollen.

 

Lance is still trying to catch his breath, panting so hard his chest heaves.

 

“I don't even know what to say…” Lance finally gains back the ability to speak. Truly he's speechless. 

 

The corner of Keith's mouth is tugged up in a barely there smile. Lance brushes his thumb over his lips and Keith parts them, tongue swiping against the pad of his finger.

 

“God, I love you,” Lance says. 

 

The words are more of a really deep sigh that starts in his chest and is accidentally  _ whooshing _ out of his mouth before he can stop it. But honestly, Lance didn't really want to hold it in to begin with.

 

Keith looks startled like no one has ever told him that they love him. It makes Lance’s chest feel tight.

 

Lance pulls him up for a kiss. Keith turns away. Embarrassed or angry, probably both, Lance can barely tell. Maybe he's just shy. Lance hopes he's just shy because honestly, he doesn't know what he'll do of Keith is rejecting his declaration of love right now. Probably cry.  _ Obviously  _ not in front of Keith, probably once he went back to his own room (if they were on Earth, Lance would have talked to his mom about his broken heart. But they aren't on Earth and his mom isn't here).

 

“I just sucked you off,” Keith says quietly (finally. The silence had been killing Lance). 

 

Oh. 

 

Maybe it's a little weird but Lance could literally care less about that. He just wants to kiss Keith. More than anything he wants to kiss Keith again.

 

Lance traces Keith’s lips with his finger before kissing him. His tongue dipping into Keith’s mouth. He can taste himself on him, but he isn't disgusted by it. It's strange for sure but kissing Keith is satisfying. Especially when he makes that little gasp he always does when they kiss for too long.

 

>

 

It's a different thing for Keith. No guy has ever wanted to kiss him after he'd finished sucking them off. Not even when Keith didn't swallow (he never did but with Lance it was different. It was good. Lance always made him feel good about himself afterwards, never used). And when Lance had said he loved him, Keith hadn’t known what to say. He isn’t good with these things.

 

He loves Lance too. It’s hard not to even when he’s annoying and won’t shut up. And always,  _ always _ manages to find a way to push Keith’s buttons. Even with all that Keith knows that he loves Lance.

 

Keith pushes at Lance’s chest to stop the kiss. 

 

“I...also, love you.” Keith says it softly. He wonders if Lance heard him because he doesn’t say anything. 

 

When Keith looks up he finds Lance staring at him, smiling. It makes him glare.

 

“What?” he growls. “Why are you staring?”

 

And it makes Keith is struck with a terrible thought. What if Lance had just been lying when he said he loved him, what if he hadn’t meant it. And it makes a little part of Keith feel like dying. What if this is just a big joke to Lance. To get Keith to say that he loves him too and then laugh in his face and tell him he never meant it.

 

His hands clench into fists with the sudden urge to throttle Lance.

 

Until Lance’s hands are on his, uncurling them to link their fingers together.

 

“Sorry, I just--I really love you, Keith. Like really.” Lance’s voice wavers.

 

_ Oh _ , oh, thinks Keith. Lance had been scared too. Somehow, that makes Keith’s heart beat faster. He suddenly feels embarrassed.

 

“Shut up,” he says. And Lance just laughs, not in a mean way, but in a way that says he really does love Keith and everything that entails. Still, Keith’s lip curls in a snarl.

 

Lance kisses his cheek, while he laughs, “Sorry, sorry I promise to shut up but  _ god _ , I really love you.”

 

Keith sighs before he grabs Lance to kiss him. It seems that it’s the only way to get him to shut up. But that’s fine, Keith really likes kissing him anyway. When Lance pulls him closer, holds him tightly but gently against him, Keith thinks  _ ‘I really really love you too.’ _

 

Maybe one day Keith will be able to say it but for now, a kiss will have to be enough to communicate the thought.


End file.
